robion hood's daughter
by morgana and clois fan
Summary: Set during the early 13th century this is the tale of Robin Hood the out law's daughter and how she meets the royal Pendragon's. This is the story of the princess that history lied about. this is the story of Morgana loxely


**Description: Set during the early 13****th**** century this is the tale of Robin Hood the out law's daughter and how she meets the royal Pendragon's. This is the story of the princess that was lost in time who is to be over written by an new woman who will go down in history as the young princes greatest love' Gwen.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas the characters belong to there original writers not me. **

**Chapter 1: the assiment **

**Background story **

Morgana was given to maid marina and robin of Loxley when her mother and father were murdered by one of king johns' men for falling to pay there tax's. She was raised in Sherwood Forest with Many other out laws and orphans. She grew up calling Marian and robin mum and dad and the merry men family.

**Present**

A young raven haired women with a dainty figure and piercing green eyes sat by the fireplace in the middle of a camp in the center of Sherwood Forest, with a bunch of men at least 20 years her elders, listening to there stories and song of battle, yes she always loved to listen to the men talk about battle there stories captivated her soul and mind. Even when she was little and her mother would not let her listen to the gruesome stories of battle she would sneak out of her tent and climb up a tree and sit her self down on one of the branches that hung were the men were sitting and she would listen to there stories for hours on end until she would fall asleep and her father knowing she was there the hole time would carry her in his arms and place her in her bed "we give to the poor and steel from the rich" her uncle Friar Tuck would always tell her. When she was a little girl she would dream of battle and play with swords while other girls would dream of being princes and playing with dolls. It was her dream to ride along side of her father but for now stories were good enough.

"Uncle john tell me again about the time you went up against the sheriff of Nottingham "this was with out a doubt her faviorite story she had heard it so many time she feels as if she was actually there yet she never gets tired of it.

"Ah well let me see little one" but before he could finish he was interrupted

"She aint no little one any more Johnny "said the elderly man sitting next to little john warming his self on the fire.

"To right you are will" said an elderly women approaching them from the opposite side of the camp she had aged very gracefully barley a wrinkle on her face but she look worn and tiredly with messy hair and a dirty dress, yes she was indeed an out law yet she carries her self with dignity and grace you would think she was a Nobel women.

The young girl sitting at the fire picked her head up a wild smile graced her face as she jumped up from the camp fire and wrapped her hand around the lady." mama I was not informed that you had arrived back ,how is William marshal ,has his condition worsened?".

"Quite the opposite actually my darling Morgana he is practically bouncing of the walls, in a manner of speaking come and walk with me we have much to discuss , as you are well aware of I was visiting William Marshall but what you may not be a ware of is that I was also visiting Eleanor of Aquitaine"

At this Morgana stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her mother " the king's mother , are you crazy if the king found out he would have you killed"

"Well luckily my dear the king did not find out, any way darling I have some exiting news for you come sit" both women ventured towards a log that had been hollowed out.

"Eleanor needed some one to go to Camelot it's a place on the outreaches of Albion, its about 4 days travel she needed this Person to be her eyes and ears as she believes the king is making some sort of Dealing with him that she is not being informed about"

"That's all well and good mother but what does this have to do with me"

"Well such a person would have to be very conspicuous so that they would not draw to much attention they would just be a silent observer ,now your father cant go as he wont be returning from Jerusalem for some time and any of his men would arouse to much attention so I am deciding to send you"

Morgana let out a small squeal and enwrapped her mother in a huge hug she was so exited this will be her chance to prove her self worthy of fighting along side her father and his men, she will no longer be looked upon as robins little girl his little princess but as robins daughter the _princess of thieves._

"Calm down my child you leave at first light you will take Jeffery and Ane- Marcie with you and be safe my child, I should go and tell will about my talks worth the Marshall and Eleanor" she planted a kiss on her daughters forehead and headed back to the center of the camp.

"Goodbye mother and thank you" finally her time had come to prove her worth and skill she was so exited she could not see how she was going to sleep tonight.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it I will updated soon plz review the mean the world to me**


End file.
